


November

by King_Of_Trash



Series: Monthly Rare Pair Short Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, For a Friend, Future AU, It's cold and Hinata is easily cold rip Hinata, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: It was cold outside and Hinata decided to take refuge in a small cafe for a while. Little did he know one of his rivals would be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinHina210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/gifts).



> So my friend came up with this idea where we would dedicate a month to a rare pair or crack ship in Haikyuu and make something for it, and this month was KinHina so here is my story for the ship! You will likely be seeing even more of these strange rare pair stories published each month because of this challenge we're doing. 
> 
> I wrote this in two days and very late at night so there may be some simple editing issues and I apologize in advance for those.  
> The characters may be a bit OOC because I've never actually written a story with these two like this before.
> 
> This is for my dear friend, Sarah. I will try to do more for this pair in the near future.

It was that time of the year. It was time to get out your coats, turn on the heat, and sit back with a warm cup of hot chocolate. It was not snowing quite yet, but it would likely be in a couple of weeks, or so. Shouyou Hinata was the type of guy to become cold easily. But even after all of these years, he was still vulnerable to the cold weather.

University was tough, and it took forever for Hinata to finally get accepted into one. Of course he still played volleyball, it was still his top priority to this day and that was not going to change any time soon. The small male loved the sport as a whole whether it came to watching it, practicing it, or playing it. There was never a certain point where you could no longer improve, and that was the exact thing that made volleyball so exciting.

As expected, the temperature was extremely low and the ginger was shivering on his way back from school. No one else was available to walk back with him so he was on his own this time. He glanced around for a warm place to stay in for a bit so he could warm up. It was at that moment when Hinata noticed the nearby cafe. It was the perfect place to stop by and sit down at a table to warm up, and he could also get a nice warm drink while he was at it.

Hinata entered the cafe, the warmth of the small place flooded over him and let out a sigh of relief, and a deep breath to take in all the different smells. It was a shame he was not with anyone to get a warm drink with, but being alone was not too bad in a way. However, it was still a bit disappointing.

He made his way to the counter next to the register and sat down on one of the stools located there. He could have chosen a booth and table, but the stools were preferable to him. Not to mention if he was lucky he may be able to start a conversation with someone who worked there, or another customer. That was, if they had anything in common, or if he knew them from before.

Hinata awaited for the cashier to take his order. While he was waiting, he took off his gloves and sat them on the counter a bit to the left of him so he had room to set his drink down when he got it. He smiled a bit to himself. Although it had been a couple of years, his appearance did not change much. He remained short, much to his misfortune, and still held a childish-like appearance. Of course he had obviously aged, looking a tad bit more older, but not by much. It was embarrassing on his part, but he grew to accept that he was always going to look a younger age than he truly was, and that was just how life was going to treat him.

“Sorry about the wait, may I take your order?” Hinata almost jumped at the sudden interruption of his train of thought. He looked up at the other man who had spoken.

“Yes! I’ll just get a hot chocolate please!” he said quickly. It was then when he actually got a good look at the cashier. He was tall and a bit overwhelming to Hinata, his hair was black and spiked up, and his presence was welcoming yet terrifying to the ginger. Hinata recognized this man, and based off of the look he was receiving from the other, he recognized him too. The smaller swallowed hard as he looked over the other, trying to connect everything together. Volleyball, he met him through volleyball. That part was certain, but who was he again?

“T-turnip head!” Hinata squeaked out loudly. He nearly jumped out of his seat to back away from the man standing in front of him. He glanced around, checking his surroundings. The cafe was strangely empty, the couple he earlier saw must have left soon after he sat down and he was not aware of it. All that remained were two college students doing their homework a little ways off, and then an annoyed older looking man who was much too distracted with his laptop which most likely contained all of his work files. That meant he and the cashier were, for the most part, alone.

“Tur-turnip head? Are you serious?” the cashier appeared both confused and annoyed by the nickname Hinata had given him. That was the nickname Tanaka had given him when they first met him, yet Hinata picked it up and started using it a lot more than his upperclassman. He was never good with names, so he normally remembered people by nicknames.

“Yeah, that’s what I knew you as,” Hinata vaguely explained.

“And you’re the shrimp,” the other countered. Hinata frowned into a bit of a pout. That was still a nickname he was often called, by both new friends and old friends. Formerly, he took it as an insult and did not like others calling him by it. However, over time he grew so used to the nickname that he did not bother speaking up against it, he did not have to. “My full name is Yuutarou Kindaichi,” the cashier introduced himself in a much more proper way.

“Shouyou Hinata, it’s nice to meet you again, Kindaichi. I think anyways,” the ginger nodded a bit in greeting. He was still extremely uneasy being around this guy.

“You said a hot chocolate, right?” Kindaichi sounded unsure for a moment, looking to the customer sitting across from the counter.

“Oh! Yeah! That’s right!” Hinata quickly assured before reaching in his pockets in search of the pay he owed.

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry about it.”

Hinata paused in confusion, looking up at Kindaichi, “you will what?”

“I’ll take care of the bill, don’t worry about it. It’s on me,” the black haired male repeated with a bit more clarity and Hinata stared up at him.

The ginger was extremely grateful of the other, yet he felt bad about making the other pay, “a-are you sure?”

Kindaichi nodded in response, “positive.”

“Wow, uh, thank you..,” Hinata bowed his head. A light blush warming up his cheeks. Kindaichi was not that bad of a person after all. Well, Hinata never exactly thought of him as a bad person. Sure, they were on different teams, but that did not make Kindaichi some sort of ‘bad guy’. It was extremely kind of him to do this, even if the drink was rather cheap.

Kindaichi placed his own money in the register to pay for the hot chocolate and walked away for a bit to make the drink. After a couple of moments, the tall man was back with the drink, setting it down in front of Hinata on the counter. Hinata grinned when he was given the drink. Quickly, he took a sip of the hot chocolate, but soon regretted it as it was much too hot still. His eyes began to water and he quickly sat the mug down to cool down his burning mouth

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you not to drink it right away,” Kindaichi sighed. It was common sense to blow on a hot drink or a hot food instead of placing the item in your mouth right away like Hinata just did. Common sense was something Hinata lacked at times.

“Yeah, I, uh, knew that,” Hinata stumbled on his words. “So, how have you been since high school?” Hinata lifted the mug into his hands one again and, this time, blew on the drink before taking a sip. It was still very hot, but not as hot as his earlier idiotic move. A warm smile spread across his face as he drank.

“Well, I’m doing alright in school, and working this job is decent. They don’t pay well though,” Kindaichi shrugged a bit. “I don’t think the owner likes me very much either.”

The ginger laughed, “you don’t get along with your boss?”

Kindaichi shyly smiled a bit as he nodded and continued, “yeah, she doesn’t like me much. But we get by, that’s really all that matters.”

“Hmm,” Hinata sat down the half empty, or full, mug on the counter and stared into it. “I don’t have a job right now, so I don’t know what it’s like,” he shyly admitted.

“Really? You don’t have a job?” Kindaichi sounded both surprised and interested. He leaned against the counter on the opposite side of Hinata, watching the shorter male. Hinata could feel his eyes on him, even when he was not looking at him, and it made him uneasy. The light blush that had already been on his cheeks darkened a bit.

He nodded, “I just haven’t had time, I guess.”

“You’re in school though, right?”

Hinata nodded, biting his lip a bit. He was not doing well in school despite his actual, true determined efforts. He really did enjoy the school, he did not want to risk getting kicked out with failing grades, but he was flunking most of his classes.

“School’s been keeping you too busy to keep a job at the moment, huh?” the black haired male nodded in understanding. He was so much more nicer and understanding than Hinata remembered him to be. Either he did not know the true Kindaichi, or Kindaichi went through a lot of change over the couple of years.

“Yeah..,” Hinata answered. He was lucky to still have a mother who really cared about him and allowed him to keep living in the house for now. It was rather embarrassing though. He was nearing twenty, yet he still lived with his mother and younger sister. On the upside, he was able to keep an eye on Natsu while his mother was out.

The ginger lifted the mug to his lips once again and began to sip at his hot chocolate again. He was too uneasy to look back at Kindaichi. There was something about him that always made him uneasy. He would normally blame it on his height, but over time Hinata had begun to slowly lose his fear of extremely tall people. In fact, Lev Haiba was a good friend of his now. So what was it about Kindaichi? Hinata could not put his finger on it.

He finished his drink completely and finally brought himself to look back to Kindaichi. The dark haired male was staring right back at him and it make him even more uneasy. His heart felt as if it was going to burst as he sat there, his head was pounding, and his face was heating up by the minute. Hinata was lucky he could blame it on the cold, or the heat rather than what it really was. The male looked away once again, his eyes focusing on anything but Kindaichi’s face.

“Thanks for the hot chocolate… I’ll have to pay you back for it sometime soon. Somehow..,” Hinata smiled, bringing his eyes up to look at Kindaichi one last time. “I’m happy we were able to talk like this, but I have to get going. Could we possibly talk again? Maybe when you’re off of work this time?” he had no idea what he was saying, it just came out. His words were embarrassing and he wished he could take them back, but it was too late now.

A light blush spread across Kindaichi’s face as well, much to Hinata’s shock. His eyes averted away from Hinata as he lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck. “Y-yeah, I mean, we could do that if you wanted,” the other said hesitantly.

For some strange reason, there was a spark of hope within Hinata when Kindaichi said that. The ginger jumped off of the stool and grinned up at the taller male, he suddenly felt so much more relieved, in fact even excited for his next meet with Kindaichi.

“It’s a date then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
